1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for guiding a vehicle into a parking location. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which utilizes a laser beam, which serves as an alignment guide for positioning the vehicle in the parking area.
2. Background of the Invention
The prior art includes a number of arrangements for monitoring a vehicle""s position using light beams, infrared beams, ultrasonic beams, microwave beams, etc., coupled with a variety of signaling means. The following patents, which are each incorporated herein by reference, disclose such arrangements:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,378 discloses a system for improving garage safety which requires an electric motor-operated garage door operator and a light source to direct the position of the car electronically connected to the electric motor-operated garage door operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,378 discloses vehicle garaging methods and apparatus including a concentrated light beam which illuminates a spot on the floor when no vehicle is present and illuminates a spot on the dashboard (for example) when the vehicle is properly parked.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,997 discloses a vehicle positioning device comprising a sensor to receive upwardly reflected light and amplifier means for the sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,997 shows an arrangement including a photoelectric device for signaling the position of a vehicle. A photoelectric beam is either reflected by a vehicle intercepting the beam or interrupts a beam reflected back to the transmitter by a mirror to signal the presence of the vehicle in the beam path.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,571 discloses a vehicle parking guide system with a lever requiring physical contact with a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,479 discloses a garage parking position indicator based on a sensor for detecting the vehicle""s position using transmitters and sensors located at the entrance door to the garage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,586 discloses an arrangement for signaling when a vehicle has reached a predetermined position in a garage using an ultrasonic pulse generator and receiver and complex control circuitry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,392 discloses a portable vehicle parking assistance device comprising a sensor resting on the floor which, essentially, the car bumps into.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,205 discloses a guidance system for controlling the lateral position of a vehicle in a confined space. The device comprises a visible laser beam directed at an angle close to parallel to the parking surface and a target on the windshield of the vehicle, such that beam is incident on the target while the vehicle is being positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,938 discloses a vehicle parking guide system based on the generation of a local map to guide parking maneuvers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,747 discloses a parking guide device based on an electrically powered garage door opener, a sensor module using infrared light, a timing circuit, and a conduit connected to the garage door system for control lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,087 discloses a vehicle parking guide based on a switch with which the vehicle makes physical contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,259 disclose an IR motion detector based system for sensing and reporting the position of a vehicle in a confined space by responding to changes in temperature and motion. An IR sensor detects the presence of a vehicle at a predetermined end position and signals the vehicle driver accordingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,619 discloses a vehicle parking guide based on a video camera built into the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,236 discloses a garage door position indicator based on a combination that includes an automatic garage door opener with a sensor attached to the garage door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,269 is based on a vehicle parking system comprising a sensor responsive to pressure due to the tires of a parking vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,907 discloses a vehicle parking system which comprises an ultrasonic detection to detect the proximity of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,346 discloses a vehicle parking system in conjunction with a garage having a garage door opener. The device relies upon a sensor for sensing operation of the garage door opener, a laser that is activated when the sensor is triggered, and a mirror adjustment mechanism to modify the direction of the light beam to a predetermined location in the garage.
In general, most of these arrangements involve relatively high cost or complex positioning strategies. They are not easily translated to home use and/or multicar garages. The prior art devices intended for home use are typically less sophisticated and less reliable. None of the prior art arrangements sufficiently combine the precision of the more sophisticated arrangements with the low cost and versatility of the less sophisticated arrangements. None of the prior art arrangements sufficiently provide these features in an integrated, single unit for the detection and signaling.
An object of the invention is to provide a method and a device for guiding a vehicle into a parking location
A further object of the invention is to combine the precision of the sophisticated parking guide arrangements with the low cost and versatility of the less sophisticated arrangements.
A further object of the invention is to provide these features in an integrated, single unit for the detection and signaling.
The invention includes a method, an apparatus, and an article of manufacture for guiding a vehicle into a parking location. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which utilizes an infrared (IR) motion detection system arranged to detect a vehicle entering a parking area and to activate a substantially vertically aligned laser beam, which serves as an alignment guide for positioning the vehicle in the parking area.
According to the present invention, there is provide a parking guide for a guiding a vehicle into a parking location, comprising: a base configured to be mounted above a desired parking position; an IR motion sensor with a field of view for detecting motion of vehicle entering the field of view; and an alignment laser having a visible output, wherein the laser is activated for a predetermined time by the IR sensor, the IR motion sensor and the alignment laser are connected to the base, and the laser output is adjustable to be incident on a designated target location on the vehicle when the vehicle is parked in the desired parking position. Preferably, the laser directed essentially perpendicular to the parking location, for example, essentially perpendicular to a location on the floor of a parking garage. Preferably, the base includes a housing to house the laser and IR sensor. This housing is preferably removably attachable to the base.
The parking guide preferably comprises a timing circuit connected to the alignment laser for activating the alignment laser for the predetermined time. The circuit is responsive to the IR sensor and, accordingly, to motion in the field of view. The timing circuit can be set to keep the laser activated for any period of time, such as between 45 and 90 seconds. The timing circuit may also be designed such that the time period is reset with each additional motion detected by the IR sensor. The parking guide may secure its electrical power from a battery or a DC input coupled to an AC to DC adapter.
The laser output is adjustable so that it can be aligned to be incident on a selectable location of the vehicle when the vehicle reaches a predetermined parking position. For this and other reasons, the direction and positioning of the laser is preferably adjustable. The direction of the IR sensor and its field of view may also be adjustable.
The above objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative, and not exhaustive, of those which can be achieved by the invention. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description herein, both as embodied herein and as modified in view of any variations which will be apparent to those skilled in the art.